jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheshire Saotome (Continuum-76157982)
Cheshire Saotome is a Pokegirl Tamed by Time cop candidate Ranko Saotome Background History A Very Scary Thought As Ranko watched the battle between Reka, Ranma and Nabiki since she couldn’t hear Ranko attempted to get closer only to be quickly told no by her mother. Instead they sent Cheshire to her as her enhanced hearing would allow her to rely to Ranko what was being said. The pokegirl was shocked to see Reka the father of all flame types and told Rank that he sent Kasumi to Thirty-five AD Palestine. When Reka conjured up a wall of flames blocking Ranma and Nabiki’s path Ranko told Cheshire to wait there while she went it to keep visual. Naturally the Pokegirl ignored her. Ranko expressing shock at Reka’s prowess alerted Lenore to their presence. Cheshire became aware of her when she shifted her vision to see them, and before her heightened senses could make sense of the heat distortion patterns they grabbed her. not wanting to fight so close to a full-scale battle with one of the Daokan, Lenore allowed herself to be escorted to the rim of the fire line where they had just enough of a margin to avoid getting caught up directly into the middle of the fray. When Ranma and Nabiki shifted their elemental tactics and gained the upper hand Ranko once again revealed who she was when she began cheering them on. Deciding to end the charade Lenore dissolved into mist freeing herself and grabbed Cheshire. Not wanting her Pokegirl to get hurt Ranko revealed that they were agents though Lenore had already guest that they must be time agents given Ranko’s appearance. Their conversation was rendered academic as the three-way battle between Reko and the Saotomes shifted into higher gear. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before Reka starts using more of his abilities Lenore called Frank to inform him what was going on. When Reka summoned a geyser of lava the three began to panic as not only where Ranma and Nabiki to exhausted to do anything but knew they weren’t a match for Reka. Luckily the two were rescued by the arrival of Kasumi. While Kasumi was able to get the drop Reka and drain some of his essence, his level of power proved to be too much for Kasumi who recoiled away in agonized horror, her very blood on fire as she screamed at the raw essence of fury that she had drawn from her nominal victim. Seeing this Lenore came out of hiding to check on her goddess. Ranma and Nabiki were about to as well only to be distracted by the presence of Ranko and Cheshire. By this point Anri came to put a stop to this. Reka showed little remorse for his actions. However Anri wasn’t there to argue semantics he was there to get Reka to apologize for hurting his daughter. When Reka refused Anri revealed that Udan was there as well who promptly knocked him out. Anri introduced Ranma and Nabiki to Udan and Ulsa as well as Amalthea who they recognized as resembling David. As well as Ranko and Cheshire. Ranko quickly tried to leave only to be stopped by Anri perpetrated by Udan glaring at them. Anri apologized on behalf of his brother, before everyone left so that they could properly explain what was going on. They took Ranma, Nabiki, Kasumi, Lenore, Amalthea, Ranko and Cheshire to The Church of the Holy Sepulcher in Jerusalem. Where Anri finally explained the nature of the Daokan and his past incarnation of Yesus Ben Yusef as well as the history of humanity. Ranko and Cheshire forced to explain their lineage. Cheshire was the first grow impatient and demanded to know what brought her and Ranko to that timeline. Anri explained Holocaust the true being behind Otono and the Umakusa Suekazen Society whose aim was to unleash a pestilence upon Japan to further his goals for greater power. Anri was just about to go into the specifics about why Otono was out to destroy the Tendo’s when the group was asked to leave as the visiting hours were over. After explaining the nature of Christ Mithra Sol Ivictus Anri showed them the back-stage story of what it means to be dead and living in either Hell or Heaven. Their first stop was the land of Nod. Lenore’s knowledge of the Kabala allowed her to recognize the place. As they toured the realm they witnessed the arrival of Akhmed Muhammad Pulavi a suicide bomber and his victims. Despite what Akhmed was told he was not greeted by seventy virgin Houri but dragged to Malabolge by Erinyes. The silence that followed this incident was broken only by Anri’s regret on having to do that. Akhmed’s victims were equally as shaken as Nabiki and the others, but the lead of the trio managed to ask Anri who he was. Anri replied with his usual modesty as they began to fade from view, becoming misty lights that rose up into the sky and vanished altogether. However he was interrupted from going back to his discussion by the arrival of Michael. Michael had come because he heard that Anri had been once again harassing his staff, so he was furious to find him interfering with their appointed rounds of gathering the fallen and conveying them to their place of destination. Anri tried to explain that he merely delayed a few travelers for the span of an instant, but Michael wouldn’t budge and the fact he had brought mortals only made him angrier. Not even when Reka decided to comment or Anri reminded him of the looming crisis did he back down. Only when Udan made his presence known did he start to show fear, but he still refused to be intimidated. However the change in Michael's attitude and manner when Kasumi asked him to let them continue was striking. All at once he was down on one knee with head bowed, even as the other glowing figures made similar gestures of supplication in the direction of the astonished Tendo sister. Now that they were aware that the divine Goddaughter of the Central Manager for Michael’s department was there Anri had far more leverage. As Nabiki was pondering Michaels abrupt change in behavior. Michael’s daughter Jerika went up to Ranma as she sensed a familiar presence from him. Not wanting to deal with another Elemental Nabiki shoved herself into the path between them. Michael apologized for Jerika’s immaturity Kasumi apologized to Jerika for Nabiki’s outburst, and much to Nabiki’s frustration Thelendra asked if Jerika would be their tour guide. Surprised that a goddess was asking permission rather than demanding it Jerika agreed. Their next stop was Heaven. Of all those present, only the dark-meined Udan seemed truly out of place in this lofty setting, a shadow amid the brilliant colors of eternal spring who manifested an entirely discordant aura, not so much antagonistic as more reflecting a breath of winter chilling the ground upon which he was standing. Lenore also seemed somewhat out of place in these environs, but there was a look almost of rapture in her eyes as if she yearned to be a part of such a peaceful landscape, to walk among the fields and plains without the taint of Vampirism giving her a negative glow that absorbed the light around her, causing a partial fading in everything that came near her. Flowers wilted and grass turned brown at her feet, a phenomenon not at all consistent with Kasumi's aura, which had the opposite effect, causing things to bloom with radiant life as if joyfully enraptured by her presence. Reka burned brightly in the endless sun of day, but the smolder he represented was the hot breath of a desert wind disturbing the landscape and threatening to turn the verdant green into the ash of a drought ridden summer. Clearly he did not fit in any more than his brother, yet he stood aloof rather than hostile to all that he was viewing as if mindful to respect his place and not intrude upon the good fortune and happiness of others. Amalthea was another to whom this strange dominion seemed both appropriate and fitting, and as she gazed around with puzzled eyes she noted how familiar everything felt. Doubtlessly it was the presence of the blonde named Ulsa who was tempering her brother's flame, for she seemed quite at home within these environs and radiated her own potent aura of life-enhancing emanation. It was here that Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ranma got to see Kimiko. Anri tried to continue his lecture only to be stopped by Ulsa so that the four could have their reunion. During this she and Reka also transformed Ranko back into her true form so she and Ranma would no longer be in stereo. After their greetings and explaining how their lives turned out Kimiko turned away and returned to what she was doing, leaving all three of her closest family members staring in amazement, unable to shake a sense that the Tendo matron was somehow turning back to her day-to-day existence and gradually forgot about their presence, her eyes settling into her task with a pleasant glaze that seemed contended and a bit too dreamy. Anri assured them that this was just the nature of the realm they were in. Kimiko had responded to their presence since they were still living before going back to living out the dreams of her existence. Jerika was explaining Kimiko’s (as well as Kasumi’s former) nature as a Template when Peorth arrived. Peorth initially didn’t recognize the three though she did recognize Kasumi’s resemblance to Belldandy. At least until Thelendra reminded her of the wish she performed ten years ago. Unfortunately Anri chose to leave before she could say anything. He took them to Malabolge so that they could see further along the gradual path of evolution that the soul undertakes, from death to the afterlife, from the highest to the lowest and back again. The group watched in dismay as the Erinyes went about their work tormenting lost souls. Jerika called her father out for constantly butting in as she was the one hired to guide them. This nearly started a fight between the two as Michael still considered her to young before Anri stepped in. They then went to the transition point in the afterlife where souls are channeled and prepared for reincarnation. The Daokan also went into more detail about the nature of the Eluini. However the actual reason they were brought there was to show them the Old Ones. As they started up at the creatures Ranma and Nabiki noted that one of them was staring at them. that was the true enemy Baal Ariman Yahweh the forsaken, False God and enemy of all Creation. Who saw the two a threat to his dark ambitions. This prompted a discussion of the connection between Hebrew and greek mythology to explain how Yahweh got his name. During which Amalthea accidently revealed that Lao was her former Mistress. She also almost revealed that Lao recently gave birth to Nabiki’s child but was stopped by Ulsa. Though Nabiki noted the way she regarded her new "pet", and got a sudden lurching sense in her stomach from it. However this did force them to get to the point of the discussion the Shimubara Rebelion. Otono is the direct linear descendant of Amakuza Shiro. Just as the Tendo and Saotome clans themselves had ancestors who took part in suppressing that rebellion. At this point Yahweh began to feed on the soul energy of the recently deceased Fundamentalists Christians. Since they were followers of the false Yahweh Jerika had no sympathy for them, causing her father to call her insensitivity. The group watched as the Heaven's Aerial Defense Force which included Kimiko marshaled to repel him. Unfortunately while the weapons they had effective against any lesser demon of the outer dark. A greater Old One was a different story. So the Daokan decided to step up. Hearing this Michael gave the order for his troops to withdraw as the Daokan united to form the Incarnation. Michael and Jerika fell to their knees and bowed their heads in abject submission to her, while Thelendra too bowed her head deeply and manifested a posture of differential respect and humility that made Kasumi take notice. The divine Tendo sister herself felt an emotional stirring of amazement as she basked in the light of the inhumanly beautiful giant, while Nabiki and Ranma stood to the sidelines with Amalthea, Ranko and Cheshire, mouths hanging agape, while Lenore herself lay utterly prostrate as if hoping not to be noticed in the light of such perfection. They were driven to their knees by the clash between this Celestial being and the monstrous beings known as Old Ones that seemed to go on and on for an eternity all about them, threatening to drown out all of existence with the violence of these awful exchanges. Once Yahweh was driven off and the Daokan separated again they took the group back to their world both to spare them from further psychic trauma and to explain what happened. Seeing that level of power Ranma and Nabiki realized that what the Daokan need at the time was a lower caliber of ammunition that hits the target without creating too much collateral damage. Since if they fought it would most likely destroy the universe. Unfortunately the Old One hadn’t been completely driven back and ended up possessing Lenore. As Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi watched in dismay as their friend and retainer was horribly afflicted by a thing of nightmare. The possessed Lenore turned to Michael and called him out for changing sides. However Michael didn’t take the bait and calmly stated that Moloch died along time ago. Before the conversation could go any further she was killed by Reka. As the others turned on him Reka flatly stated it was unavoidable. Anri mediated stating that it wasn’t the goal that they were objecting to but the excessive means he used to solve the problem. Ulsa to agreed that Lenore didn’t deserve such a fate so had Udan resurrect her. Michael found himself pushed out of the way as Kasumi rushed to huge the resurrected Lenore who had no memory of what happened. Reka brought the conversation back to him, he still didn’t believe that that they were strong enough to deal with the Old Ones. Unfortunately Udan agreed. Since he didn’t feel that Ranma and Nabiki were up to task he decided that he would deal with it personally. Knowing that such a battle would destroy their universe Ranma challenged Udan for the right to face Otono. Much to everyones horror this caused Udan to laugh. Amused Udan accepted Ranma’s challenge and gave both him and Nabiki much to her surprise three days to prepare. With that he, Ulsa and Amalthea were about to take their leave only to be stopped by Reka. Reka was angry that Udan was trying usurp his position of challenging the couple. Udan replied that he better back off since he knew his greatest weakness. Reka laughed at the notion that he feared man or beast causing Anri to remind him that she was neither. Reka started to fearfully edge away only be yanked back by his ear by his wife Verigar. Everyone who wasn’t an Eluini or Angel collectively gasped upon realizing who she was. Anri decided to intervene by greeting his sister-in-law. Verigar sounded delightfully charmed as she greeted Anri back while not releasing her iron-grip upon her "husband." She was a little disappointed to find that Udan, Ulsa and Amalthea had already left. Telling Reka it was time he spent time with his family the lovely green haired woman dragged the protesting Reka away , the both of them vanishing as suddenly as the Lady Ulsa, which left Anri and the others to stare in mixed reaction to their sudden passage. Ranko decided that it was best that she and Cheshire leave as well and called her back into her pokeball, before saying goodbye to her paratime parents. When Ranko brought all of her paratime sibling to the Time Patrol Central in a Holo-Chamber so that so many Nexus’ in one place didn’t disrupt time. She had Cheshire keep watch and let her know in case someone case to investigate the use of the chamber. When their parents asked about her they told Cheshire to tell Ranko to come soon as she concluded her business with their Temporal sisters. Powers & Abilities Cheshires are mischievous feline Pokégirls who like to be mysterious and play pranks, and thanks to their Fade and Double Team abilities, this is rather easy to accomplish. Despite their pranks or perhaps because of their powers, it is infuriatingly difficult to pin anything on a Cheshire. In fact, some people refer to Cheshires as the "Spic'N'Span" Pokégirl as their public reputation is always clean; though a more popular and apt nickname is the "Teflon" Pokégirl, as she may stick to something, but mysteriously, nothing can stick to her. If she evolves from a Catgirl, she is usually more prone to pranks, while a Cheshire evolved from a Kunoichi is more likely to act mysterious. Cheshires have catlike ears on their heads and very long prehensile tails, usually 15" to 18", though some tamers swear that their Cheshire's tail has been much longer than that. Most domesticates will grow fur in patterns that cover most of their bodies, save their breasts, groin, hands and face. This fur is usually either pin- or tiger-striped, and many tamers swear that the Cheshire can change her pattern from one to the other when they aren't looking, but these are dismissed as irrational as the claims that a Cheshire's smile can remain in midair long after she's left or been returned to her Pokéball. Cheshires usually retain the same hair and eye color they had in their previous evolution, though sometimes, their hair color changes to purple or blonde while their eye color may turn red. Their height may change, but only slightly and these changes are generally mild, only one to two inches taller than before. In stark contrast to their otherwise mischievous nature, Cheshires also have a charitable nature, as they've been seen helping abused or mistreated Pokégirls with Dream Time. Some have even gotten their own tamers into trouble by kidnapping or freeing said Pokégirls; though most take a more legal route and have their tamers challenge the offender for the Pokégirls. Though their skills do allow them to evade attacks rather well, Cheshires don't do well in direct combat. Most work better as couriers, spies, decoys or as saboteurs for the enemy. Not surprisingly, this caught them a bit of flak following the Sukebe War, but like all accusations leveled at them, the blame couldn't stick for long. When a Cheshire does fight, she usually lets her opponent wear herself out and uses Disable and Confusion against opponents who cannot be easily tired. Cheshires have an ongoing rivalry with the Kunoichi as their area of expertise is similar. Whenever a Cheshire or a Kunoichi notice the other in hiding, they will do their best to scare the crap out of the one hiding. Oddly, if they meet openly, they will remain openly civil, but will usually slip in a few snide comments about the other. If both are working towards a common goal that is not competitive, they will work together incredibly well, but once the goal is achieved, their antics will return to normal. One female tamer, Miyuki Chang, even became notoriously good at accomplishing everything she set out to do because she had both a Cheshire and a Kunoichi in her harem. Cheshires have a unique trait: Taming cycles above Level 2 affect them as if it were only a Level 2. This can be quite frustrating for the more despicable tamers who want to "wipe the slate clean" by using a Level 5 Taming Cycle. There are some theories about why they are immune to the higher taming cycles, though the strongest theory is based on their access to the Dream Time ability. Whether it's because of their immunity to the higher taming cycles, because most aren't actually evil or perhaps because of their Fade ability, Cheshires haven't been seen in anti-league organizations like the Limbec Pirates or Team Rocket, and though the accusations of such do exist, they just don't stick. One surprising fact that came to light only through time was that a Cheshire's tail indicates her affections more than her words. Those she finds appealing will find her tail rubbing against them, while those she is in love with or bonded to will find her tail wrapped around their waist or draped over their shoulders. *'Type: 'Near Human Animorph (feline) *'Element:' Psychic *'Frequency:' Rare *'Diet:' human style foods *'Role:' spy/courier used in various League agencies *'Libido:' Average/High *'Strong Vs:' Fighting, Poison, Psychic *'Weak Vs:' Bug, Dark, Ghost *'Attacks:' Fade, Teleport, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Lick, Disable, Confusion, Double Team, Dream Time *'Enhancements:' Psychic talents (Chameleon, Teleport, Aura Sight), Enhanced Speed(x2), Enhanced Hearing(x3), Night vision, Flexibility *'Evolves: 'Shadowcat (Dark Stone) *'Evolves From:' Catgirl (Psi Crystal), Kunoichi (Cat E-Medal) Category:Continuum-76157982 Category:Temporal Nexus (Timecop/Lord Calvin of Otherwhen)